


【all煊】第一天 1-2

by oneoffpretender



Category: all煊
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneoffpretender/pseuds/oneoffpretender
Summary: 警告：NP，强奸。





	【all煊】第一天 1-2

1.  
胡文煊张大了嘴，用力吞吐那口间的硬物，那巨物硬生生的这么插了进来，他没招架住，被呛的咳了起来，而他正擦着嘴角的口水的时候，眼前的人托起了他的下巴。

“张嘴。” 他听到对方说道。然后一股粘腻灼热的液体就进到了他的口腔。他下意识的舔了舔嘴角的残余，吞了下去，精液，那味道他太熟悉了。

胡文煊感到自己被掐着腰往后拉了几公分，背后的撞击越来越激烈，他放低了上半身，撅起了屁股，让后面的人能更方便的进入。那一下一下的侵略让他觉得全身绵软，忍不住发出些无意识的呻吟来。刚刚在他身前射了他一脸的人，看出来他的难耐，蹲下来把他整个人扶了起来，把手伸到他胸口，开始按压他的乳头。

“煊煊。” 在他身后的男人喘着粗气说。“你好紧。”

那人又猛的冲撞了几下，紧紧的捏住胡文煊细瘦的腰身，释放了出来。

那两个人飞快的穿好了衣服，把一个装满的安全套随手丢在胡文煊脚边，就有说有笑的走了。

胡文煊坐在器材室的海绵垫上，看了看自己被掐肿起来的右乳，再看向自己软趴趴的性器，和海绵垫上的白浊。

已经是今天第五个人了，好累。

事情怎么会变成这样子。

都得从他上高中的第一天说起。

胡文煊家里不算富裕，顶多是小康。正赶上祖房拆迁，才分得了祖上一点拆迁款，那时候正赶上他高中升学，那点钱就变成了他的赞助费，让他进了这所全市有名的私立男校。

胡文煊上学第一天的时候特别兴奋，听说学校氛围特别好，升学率高，又都是和他一般年纪的男孩子，肯定能交到特别多朋友。他把校服拉的平平整整的，又把自己的刘海向两边梳开，他看着镜子里的自己。

“wow so cool!”

他对镜子里面的人比了一个手势，的两只眼睛笑成了两条线。

胡文煊到了学校门口，看到了很多跟自己一样穿着蓝色校服的人。他伸着头四处张望，这学校的人颜值都好高啊，把这种校服都穿出了偶像剧的感觉了，他正没羞没臊的到处冲人笑，就发现前面有个三白眼的目光定格在自己身上，是个比他矮的男孩子，单看眼神有点凶，但脸上还有婴儿肥，看起来也没那么可怕。那人发现胡文煊的目光对上了自己的，就迅速扭头走了。

“大家好，我叫胡文煊。” 他冲教室里参加新生见面会的学长和同届生鞠了一躬。“我平时喜欢，编曲，跳舞，还有...绝地武士！”

底下一片寂静。

“那...我给大家跳个舞吧！”

胡文煊自顾自拿了手机放了首kpop跳了两分钟。

底下传来稀稀拉拉的掌声。胡文煊感到不受重视，又气鼓鼓的回到座位坐下了。

同桌的男生这次主动找他说话了。

“胡文煊？” 他伸出手。“我叫谷蓝帝。我觉得你才艺展示跳的挺好的。”

“谢谢你啊。好像不太受欢迎。为什么好像刚才唱歌走调那个掌声比我大？” 胡文煊回握他的手。他的同桌是一个清瘦的男孩子。“谷蓝帝是你的真名吗？wow, so cool.”

“是啊。” 同桌笑着说。“才艺表演没人捧场没关系，重要的放学记得去投票。”

“什么投票？”

“你进学校前不知道吗？” 谷蓝帝塞给他一张小传单。上面只有时间和地点。“就是选最不受欢迎的新生啊。”

“选出来要怎么样？”胡文煊记起好像路上有人给他塞过这个小纸条并且说了几句话，但他忙着看那个三白眼也就没听清说的是什么。他摸摸裤子口袋，果然有张一模一样的小纸条。

谷蓝帝一脸迷惑的看着他。

“你是真的不知道吗？”

胡文煊摇摇头。

谷蓝帝靠近他的左耳，把手做成传声筒的形状，在他耳边悄悄说。

“最不受欢迎的新生，就会成为校鸡。”

“什么？” 胡文煊很想大喊出声，但还是捂着嘴忍耐着降低了音量。

“你知道，这是男校，大家压力都大，需要发泄的话，就会找他。很可怜是不是，希望不要是你。” 谷蓝帝脸上的表情变得有些阴沉。

胡文煊觉得自己还需要时间消化这个奇特的消息，和这个奇葩学校的不成文规矩。但他爆棚的自信夹杂着陌生的不安感，让他第一时间做出的反应是怼了谷蓝帝一句。

“当然不会是我，我可是玫瑰花一样的美男子呢。”

结果出来了。

他听到胡文煊三个字的时候感觉头晕目眩。

胡文煊张了张嘴巴，喉咙发涩，一个字也没说出来，他只能扭头求助坐在旁边的谷蓝帝。

这是他今天唯一一个说过话的人，而其他人，他根本都不认识，为什么他们要讨厌自己？是要怪那段才艺展示吗？还是他进校门的时候盯着别人看太久了？

谷蓝帝伸出手，按在他的左肩膀上，轻轻揉了几下，小声的安慰。

“没事的没事的。”

他像抓救命稻草一样的抓住了谷蓝帝的手。

“你会帮我的吧，谷蓝帝。”

谷蓝帝从他手心里抽出一只手来，细长的手指轻轻抚摸着他的下巴。

“我等下会轻点的。”

2.  
接下来发生的事情胡文煊已经记不清了，胡文煊摸摸有一点粘腻的头发，从那一天到这一天为止，他通通都不想记得。

把胡文煊压上器材室的海绵垫上的第一个人，眉眼和嘴角看起来都是弯弯的月牙形，几天以后，胡文煊才知道那个人叫黄嘉新。黄嘉新两只手捏着胡文煊的手腕把他按倒在海绵垫上，一只膝盖顺势挤进了胡文煊的两腿间，把他的大腿分开。整个人的体重都压在胡文煊身上，胡文煊动了动手腕，结果被捏的更紧了，腕骨被掐的生疼，对方的力量比他大得多。他知道自己逃脱不了，但还是抱着一丝期望，小小声的祈求着。

“我不愿意...”胡文煊感觉到一只手被放开了。有救了吗？“求求你了。”

黄嘉新空出一只手扯开他校服的领带。扔到了一边。然后开始解衬衫的扣子。

他看着在他上面的那张脸，对方扯出了一个笑，露出了一口整齐洁白的牙齿。

“别傻了。校鸡。”

然后那张脸在他眼前慢慢放大。

“唔。”

这是胡文煊的初吻。

但黄嘉新看起来很不在意，一边眯着眼啃咬着他的嘴唇，一边把他的衬衫拉开，露出白嫩的胸膛。黄嘉新放开了他的嘴唇，跪坐在他身上，迅速把自己的衬衫从裤子里拉出来，再把自己的裤子褪到了膝盖。胡文煊看到他裤子里弹出来尺寸可观的下体，吓得抓住身后的海绵垫，想要逃跑。黄嘉新像捏一只麻雀一样握住他的两条腿，向上一折，把他拖了回来。胡文煊修剪的很整齐的指甲陷入了海绵垫里，同时，黄嘉新的下体就挤进了他后面的小穴，没有任何润滑，加上紧张，后面太干涩了，那个尺寸的巨物根本无法进入。

“好痛！”

胡文煊抗拒的惊呼起来，抽出两只手开始拍打黄嘉新的后背，眼泪马上就糊满了他整个眼眶，可他太痛了，那挣扎也非常无力。

“是你后面太涩了！”黄嘉新不耐烦的看着他。仿佛这是他的错。

啪。垫子上突然多了一管润滑剂。

两个人一起抬头看，是谷蓝帝。

“用这个吧。”谷蓝帝温柔的说。“夹心你轻一点。煊煊第一次呢。”

黄嘉新看看身下哭的满眼通红的胡文煊，他长长的睫毛上沾着泪水，被吻的湿漉漉的嘴唇里喘着粗气。黄嘉新觉得有些心软，本来有点怒气的脸突然放松了下来，一边吻着胡文煊的睫毛上的眼泪，一边用手指抠了一些润滑剂塞到了他的后穴里。

“嘘，不哭了。”  
手上的润滑剂也慢慢开始化了，黄嘉新又加了一只手指，用指关节顶着内壁慢慢扩张。

胡文煊感觉自己后面慢慢放松了下来，小穴还在不自觉地吸着刚刚非常排斥的异物。

“煊煊，再放松一点。”黄嘉新再次把下体的硬物顶在他的后穴。

这次黄嘉新很顺利的进入了。

“煊煊好棒。”

胡文煊听到压在他身上的那个人说。黄嘉新现在变得比刚才温柔的太多了，他也没有刚才那种撕裂的疼痛了，只是腰开始有点酸痛，腰侧搞不好也被掐青了。

黄嘉新开始动了。

胡文煊偏着头，闭上眼睛。

这一切快点结束吧。

黄嘉新捏着他的腰一下一下顶进他的体内，胡文煊抓着垫子，不让自己晃的太厉害，他眯着眼睛看周围，器材室有点发霉的绿色墙面，靠墙的篮球架上稀稀落落的几个篮球，还有靠在门边上的谷蓝帝。

那是他今天在这学校认识的第一个，也是唯一一个人。

谷蓝帝。

他抖动着嘴唇对着门的方向做出这个嘴型。眼泪滑落在海绵垫上，脸颊边上的布料上出现了深绿色的一块印记。

乖。

谷蓝帝回答。


End file.
